Dirty Little Secret: Uncharted
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: Just a slashy one-shot between Harry/Nate. Nothing major to worry about just that it's guy/guy stuff so if you don't like then don't read. Simple :D


**A/N: Just a one-shot piece involving Harry/Nathan in a little 'mess'. Enjoy and there will be more. **

**Nathan Drake's Secrets**

**::**

Elena was fast asleep on the sofa in the living room and Sullivan was gone; possibly out getting drunk like he usually did on nights like these.

Nate wondered to himself, as he headed into the living room where Elena slept, and caught her just at the right moment. She was curled up in almost a fetal-position that seemed almost unexplainable.

He smiled at that and right before he could even make the next step, the front door flung open and it didn't take much force for that door to fly off the hinges which it unfortunately did. "Damn, I just got that—he was about to finish until a certain 'someone' entered the room. "What a shame, mate…it was a shitty door anyway." The intruder just let himself right in armed with nothing surprisingly but his own two hands. "Flynn, what are you doing here and why the hell did you kick my door down?" Nathan pouted, glaring at the little British fellow.

Harry continued to move through the room, looking around as if he was trying to find something or maybe he was just thinking of some words to insult Nate with; which he was ultimately good at no matter what situation.

"Just shut up Nate you chat too much." He rebuked, kicking aside whatever he passed by, lying on the floor.

Nate was becoming impatient. "What is it you are looking for exactly, Harry?" Nate asked, watching carefully as he approached the lovely woman on the cough. Harry did nothing harmful but smile at her beauty. "Well, she hasn't changed a bit, but you Nate-oh good ol' Drakey boy…you-before he could finish his cocky remark, Nate interrupted him. "Enough with the smart-ass remarks tell me why you're here?" he folded his arms across his chest, flexing more muscles than need be at the moment with a slight hint of confusion in his American voice.

Harry continued his pacing but stopped once he stood side by side with Drake. "Jeesh mate, I guess compliments are out of the question?" he continued to be an asshole, with a dumb-ass grin on his face. Nate moved in close and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "I am not in the mood for games, Harry." He growled, and that deep anger shown in his blue eyes-giving Flynn the sign he's been trying to ever since he kicked down his fucking door.

Harry's grin left soon. "Heard about the weddin' mate thought I'd come and see how you two love-birds are doing—so far." He sounded just as positive as he should but something about it seemed like a big fat lie to Nate.

He let him go and turned.

"Now look at my door…you're an ass you know that?" he cooled himself down and took a careful seat on the couch, nearly touching Elena's feet with his ass.

Harry smiled looking over at the door Nate gazed upon. "Well like I said before mate-shitty. Now where's the booze?" he maneuvered himself over the back of the love-seat with his crazy long legs and got his butt placed perfectly in the cushion.

Nate watched and rubbed his forehead with an index finger and thumb. _Damn what a night-where's sully when you need him-_

"In the kitchen…he answered exhaustedly, looking down at the empty space between his legs. Harry didn't move at all. His eyes were fixed on Nate for the longest time before he actually felt the awkwardness of his eyes on him. "Show me—"he told him with a half-smile dancing carelessly across his already moist lips that screamed 'Nathan'. Nate told himself before the wedding he would never do anything like that again.

Nathan Drake loved the women with a passion yet he had a crazy secret. It was between him and Flynn and it seemed Flynn still thinks of Nate as what he once was. "Fuck you Flynn." Nathan cursed almost at the breaking point with Flynn already but damn was Flynn looking hot yet casual.

Flynn cocked a brow. "Well-well darling, seems you have a lot to work on—get the booze so we can talk. I'll just wait here with your lovely wife then." He got out of the love-seat and made his way toward the cough. Nate watched him afar from in the kitchen with a crazy eye. Flynn sat at the end of the couch, staring at Nathan with a sexy glare while he softly stroked the sleeping beauty's ankles with a finger. He was just pushing his luck.

That totally got to Nate. "Don't touch her." He hurled out as loud as he could and fortunately Elena didn't wake; not even a small shift.

Finally Flynn stood up, a bit chilled by the breeze that blew in through the open doorway. "Then help me fix the door mate." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder and Nate followed Flynn. "Why kick down my door Flynn. That I don't get." Nate rubbed a hand over his scruffy chin, and leaned forward to help him lift the door.

Nails and screws were all over the floor where the door had fallen; at least the hinges were still in place, just a bit bent.

Grunting from the weight of the door, Nate shut an eye. Flynn couldn't help but stare and smile as they both pushed the door forward in place. "Why did you get married?" he asked out of the blue, causing Nate to stop what he was doing. That wasn't a great thing to ask at the moment.

"Get the nails, I'll hold the door." He ordered Flynn, eyeing down at the nails on the floor and completely ignoring him. Harry bent over and grabbed them.

He was still waiting for an answer. Helping Nate with the door, Flynn was the one left to hold up the door this time while Nate went off to retrieve the hammer. "Don't move." He told him and jumped into a small jog.

**.**

**.**

While his search for the hammer in the garage, Nate flipped on the light and took a quick seat. He held his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

He knew he _was_ what he _was_ and that was something that he couldn't hide. Not for long anyway. He had to tell Elena before long…or she will end up finding out on her own—the hard way. _Fuck…fuck-Damnit! _Nate thought wild things in his head that he knew was wrong…they wouldn't leave him alone. It was like one of those catchy songs that always got stuck in your head and no matter if you sing it or not it never did leave.

What was he to do; sit here feeling ashamed in a damp old smelly garage or return to his real life? He stood up after making many choices with himself and went back into the main room with the hammer he had found.

Once his return, he came into the room to find Harry still holding the door up like a good boy. He looked tired as fuck but he didn't let it go. "What took ya' mate—uh—been waiting for hours." He groaned with a crescent smile on his lips.

Nate rolled his eyes and came to his aid without hesitating. "Here…you take the hammer and I hold the door." Nathan handed Harry the hammer as he still held onto the nails in one hand that had been so warm and well ventilated inside that they became suddenly clammy.

With those new directions to follow, Harry let go of the door and bent to a knee. His eyes seemed to wonder up the door and stop at Nathan's face.

Nate didn't notice a thing…until he heard the hammering noise and the sudden vibrations trailing up the door.

"You still didn't answer my question mate." Harry said, his accent a bit soft yet more pronounced. It made Nathan's heart melt. Why did he get married in the first place anyway? Did he really love Elena Fisher that much-yes-yes of course he did.

Nate looked down at him finally getting the door in the right spot and clicked it into place. "There we are." Harry brushed himself off as if he must have gotten himself dirtier than he should be and stared at his partner with his hands on his hips.

"I'll get the beer…Nathan went trudging slowly for the kitchen where the booze sat cold in the fridge—just the way he liked it. But on his way in, Harry was close on his tail. A smile defined his lips and his eyes glistened with wild intentions. "Skip the booze, Nate-"Harry put his arm out forward and his palm hit the fridge door before Nate could open it all the way. Nate was kind of surprised at Harry's quick actions. "What are you doing?" Drake breathed heavy, staring nervously at Harry.

Flynn looked down once and then back at Nate. "Seriously chum I thought you knew me better." He gave him a flirty wink and moved in inches closer—but it seemed more like feet to Nathan. That feeling-it was happening again; the dizziness, the stomach-cramps and the trembling.

He let his mouth hang half-way, eyelids heavy and eyes dilated. He didn't truly understand these feelings—"I do know you Harry Flynn…maybe even more than you think." He smiled small and found himself leaning back into the cold body of the fridge. Harry gave him the same smile and cupped his hands around Nate's face, flicking each earlobe with his thumbs.

"I don't know maybe." Flynn responded and went in for that kiss that he's been dying for all along. Nate closed his eyes and felt Flynn's fingers dig in his face, slowly moving further downwards along his body. He completely melted into that kiss and urged him on with a soft groan. Harry couldn't help himself—with the constant smiling. He just adored Nathan;

**.**

Harry's hands were met with the outline of Nate's hips, perfectly in place as the kiss suddenly deepened. Nate was so lost in the moment he didn't actually realize how far this little kiss was going.

Flynn wrapped his fingers sickly around Nate's wrists and held them against the fridge door. He drew his slim body closer until it touched the others and in that moment, Flynn grinded his hips against Nate's whilst trying to distinguish his groin—sadly he wasn't as aroused at the moment as Flynn was.

Harry backed off slowly, and their lips parted with a soft wet-sound.

"What was that?" Nate spread his lips only to let those words come out in a quiet very calm manner. Harry's eyes followed him while he moved.

"I don't know…maybe just a kiss for the good ol' days, eh mate?" he crossed his arms giving Nathan a senile like smile. There the long-lasting silence was again. Nate still leaned against the fridge and turned around to open it and grab the last bottle of liquor he had; well what Sully had.

Harry eyed the bottle and cocked a brow. "Ready for the booze already, mate?" Harry asked in that deep-sexy accent of his before moving with Nathan to the kitchen counter.

It was cold and marble.

Nathan poured the drink into two thin wine glasses. Even though it was far from wine he had no other glasses that would look good with the deep golden liquid.

He handed a glass to Harry and himself. They both stared before taking a sip. "Mh, I needed that." Harry commented totally random, setting the glass down. Nate finished it with a large gulp and moved into the main room.

Elena was still fast asleep. She hasn't even moved from her previous spot.

"I'm going to take her to bed-he looked back at Harry who was right behind him in the doorway of the kitchen. He gave him a sarcastic thumb up and Nate went to lift her. While lifting her with his arms underneath, she seemed to stir around a bit more than expected.

He smiled at her and entered the bedroom. Harry moved in, and flipped on the lamp on the night stand. Nate threw a harsh stare at Harry from over a shoulder and it startled him.

"She is sleeping Flynn." He growled in a whisper with a hard under-tone, putting her gently on the bed and covered her up.

**.**

**.**

After he put her to bed, he turned off the light and left the room. He kept the door open to a crack.

"Aren't you going to bed with her, mate?" Harry asked with his hands in his pants pockets, licking his lips. Nate looked down. "No-not yet." He responded in a quiet voice that was almost inaudible Harry had to step close.

Nate stared at Harry for a while before he found his gaze upon him; "Okay mate, what is it-why are you staring at me like I have a bloody bug on my face?" he wondered, actually touching and poking his face as if what he said was true. Nate just laughed; he laughed so hard his stomach hurt.

Harry didn't really find it that funny but Nate was way too cute to ignore.

"No Harry—just you." He smiled wide, ear-to-ear bringing Harry near.

.

Nate was against the nearest wall; his body trembling and already working up a sweat after being put under all of this pressure. Harry kissed him again, with wondering hands that wouldn't give up.

Nate's body felt tense, but was soft and was made for Harry's hands. His hands danced around his body; tickling every inch of his skin was his rough lips and shivering fingertips. Harry's touches were amazing. "Harry…" Nate breathed hard, swallowing thickly, as Flynn's mouth wrapped around his wobbling 'Adam's apple' and sucked.

Nate couldn't control all the little giggles that passed his lips while Harry sucked on his 'apple' with a smile. "You just can't stop can you, mate?" he seemed to say between breaths, and he moved his lips to Nate's.

His kiss was a bit too rough for Nathan's lips and the back of his head; which was hit hard up against the wall behind them.

Harry held his eyes closed when he kissed him. His lips melted deeper into the soft flesh of Nate's, piercing his awaiting tongue passed them and inside to wonder and venture the inner walls of his warm mouth.

Nate growled not groaned. He sounded way angrier than aroused which worried Harry a bit. But passed the growl, it sounded like Nathan was more into the rough-violent moves that Harry was executing on him. "Like that eh?" his British accent cooed seductively down his spine, causing his toes to curl beneath the sweltering well-ventilated shoes on his feet.

Nate groaned this time and let his head fall back against the wall in the process of grabbing a fist full of Harry's hair, hearing a sweet little gasp fall out of his mouth like it was nothing.

"Fuck you Harry." Nathan cursed accidently biting down on his lip, breaking the delicate skin. Harry found his bleeding lips and licked the liquid away. "Ha-that's what he said…" Harry joked laughing between clenched teeth, gazing up at Nathan. Without being touched for quite a while after that little joke, Nathan wondered what Harry was up to bent over in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nathan asked, glaring down upon him before his breath tickled his belly and finally his warm lips crashed against the tight skin.

That was his answer of course. Harry crouched down low with both hands moving up beneath his shirt, whilst his lips and tongue played around with his bellybutton. Nate wiggled around, grinding his back hard into the wall and groaned a few times but nothing more than that.

His head fell back again and his eyes closed.

"Mh…your-your crazy Flynn." He stuttered as the man below continued to lick his bellybutton until Nate's hands held his head and lost his fingers in his brunette locks.

With the pressure put onto Harry's head, he finally got the idea. "Whoa mate…Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling at that. It was funny how dirty his mind was. So Harry moved further down south, staring at the face of his belt-buckle and the slight protuberance in his jeans. He smiled; finally, now that Harry was getting lower, Nate was aroused. What a sick-man Nathan Drake was but who said Harry wasn't either?

"'Kay chum, you ready?" Harry asked before actually unbuckling his belt. Nate stared down at the eldest and nodded without any hesitation.

Harry flushed red at first coming to realization how much Nathan really wanted this. If Harry and Nathan never met, he would have never known that Nathan was bisexual. Both of the men swung both ways but who said that was a bad idea—they were only human. Starting with his belt, Harry pulled it out of the loops; then he went for the button and zipper. He went strangely slow. Nathan worried:

"What is it Harry—nervous?" Nathan smirked and Harry stood instantly to his feet. He looked pissed. What was it that Nathan said—whatever it was it wasn't good?

"Get on your knees, mate." Harry interrupted the terrible silence between them with a harmful voice that meant business. Nate was a bit nervous and confused himself.

He hesitated, fiddling with his belt.

"Get to your bloody knees!" he yelled this time, and loud enough to wake Elena if he was lucky. Nathan didn't have a choice—wake Elena or drop to your knees so he dropped to his knees with a hard thud and as quickly as he could, staring right up at the taller man, who held a sly grin on his face.

"Good boy-he commented, smiling like a child, actually patting Nathan on the head like he was some kind of animal. Nate's heart raced and his muscles tensed. He could still feel the drying saliva from Harry around his bellybutton. His brows met in a quick move. "Mate, you pro'ly 'ave more experience than me with this—"he smiled small, staring straight down at Nathan, who looked totally defenseless on his knees.

Before Nathan could even make another little movement, or even scratch his nose, Flynn had another idea and all Nate could hear was metal clinging together and a zipper being pulled loose.

_Fuck, what was he doing—?_

Nathan just got the explanation of his doing. "Eh mate, are you ready for me?" Harry gave him another devilish wink before tugging down his jeans and undergarments. Nathan could feel his face heat up so vigorously, it spooked him. "W-why do you say I am more experienced—with this?" Nate looked up at Harry, whom held his dick with a cocky grin on his lips.

Harry shrugged his shoulders: "You are way cuter than me, mate—"he answered, reaching down to stroke Nate's flawless face that was still as red as it was just moments ago.

Nate finally got the power to wash away all the nerve-racking thoughts and got right to what he wasn't intending on doing so at first but ended up doing so. So he drew his attention back to Harry's awaiting arousal and moved his shaking hands forward; Harry drew his hips more inward giving Nate more room to grab. "Don't be a lil' pansy mate-I'm certain it doesn't bite." He gave him yet another one of his cocky smiles and Nate flushed. "Shut up Flynn or else I will bite it right off!" he was certainly joking of course, but that awkward smile on his face seemed to tell Harry otherwise.

"Well then—"Harry backed off with his rude and utterly crude set of words, returning his member towards Nathan's face with a snotty thrust forward.

It took Nate a while to finally put his fingers around him and actually taste him but it was all worth the wait. Harry fell silent to the warmth surrounding him, he nearly lost control. "N-Nate…he sucked in his bottom lip, letting his head fall back hard and put his fingers in Nathan's wild locks.

Nathan was excellent at this; Harry rolled his neck in pleasure against the wall with a soft smile upon his lips, his chest raced and his hips bucked forward for the first time; which seemed totally involuntary at first.

Nathan didn't really agree much with the thrust yet he didn't stop none the less. "Bloo-bloody hell mate-you're amazin'." Harry's British voice fluttered, as he continued the thrusts that didn't seem to bother Nate at all with his fingers pulling violently on his hair.

Nate growled but didn't pull him out. He could feel him pulsating in his mouth; the way he twitched, trembled and wiggled.

He felt a bit nervous. Nervous and scared that he might let out before his time is even up.

**.**

Nothing worried Nate; besides the fact that if Harry was loud, Elena could possibly wake up or maybe even Sully's return. _Damn that drunken old bastard_

Bucking constantly, Harry gave his last push forward before he lost the power to control and released himself into Nathan's welcoming mouth. Nate decided to take it; seeing that there was no use in holding it and spitting it all back out; just the thought of it made Nate twinge.

Harry breathed heavy, his breaths falling out in raspy gasps. "Jesus mate, can't believe you took all of that." He smiled at the patient Nate, who looked to be a little disgusted by the taste or even the warmth of it all in his mouth; across his taste-buds. Nate swallowed the last of it with a twinge and a closed eye: "Yeah-I don't believe it either…he nearly gagged by the hideous salty taste of the liquid rolling slowly down his throat and he jumped to his feet.

"May I stay here tonight chum, or shall I leave?" Harry looked at Nate while he buckled and zipped up his pants.

Nate rolled his eyes for like the hundredth time. "I don't give a fuck…just don't be stupid and tell anyone what happened." Nathan still felt the heat rush to his face and Flynn smiled.

"That depends-I get a kiss or I tell." He said being a stubborn little brat that he is, practically begging for Nate's little kiss. Nathan didn't respond. He was nervous about the 'telling' part but unfortunately gave into the seductive kiss of his.

Nate crashed lips within seconds. Harry was nearly swiped off his feet as he was pressed hard against the wall. He was surprised-but yet not so already realizing what Nathan Drake was capable of; and doing damage to Harry would be one of them.

"Goodnight, mate" Flynn managed to escape Nate's terrific grasp and before leaving for the couch, he slapped Nate good on the ass-creating a slight stinging sensation on his cheeks. "Yeah-yeah." He returned with anger, carelessly rubbing the numbness of his rear.

**::**

**E/N: Well there you all go. A little Harry/Nathan slash…there might be more to come.**


End file.
